


And to All a Good Night

by zebraljb



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Twas the Night Before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Warning - poetry is SO not my thing, but it's what popped into my mind when I saw this last prompt and I decided to take a chance. You've all been so nice that I figured you'd take it easy on me.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	And to All a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Prompt # 24 - And to All a Good Night

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse  
The Kingsman were gathered all safe and secure  
To celebrate Christmas, and come together once more

The wizard was sleeping, toes out of the bed  
Thoughts racing and zipping throughout his bald head  
He’d kept them all safe, did his job once again  
His knights are his children, both women and men

He dreams of the gadgets, the toys he’ll devise  
To protect them on land, in the water, the skies  
He smiles while sleeping at the thought of the ways  
He’ll thwart every villain, each one, all the days

Down the hall is the lady, the beautiful girl  
Whose pretty face belies the best agent in the world  
Her family’s disowned her, of this she cares not  
She has her brother at Kingsman, which of course means a lot

Roxanne and Eggsy, not related by blood  
It doesn’t really matter, because they’ve got something good  
They’re bound by the knowledge that they’ve saved it all  
And they take every mission, so big or so small

Under a bed is JB, that adorable pup  
He’s waiting for someday, when he is grown up  
He’ll protect all the people he loves, every one  
He just doesn’t realize his growing is done

The Flower is sleeping, covers pulled up so tight  
She can’t wait for the sunrise at the end of this night  
Her brother is Santa, this she doesn’t know  
So she dreams of a fat man in red in the snow

Eggsy loves her and spoils her, of that she is sure  
So maybe after Santa, she’ll get a few presents more  
Daisy wants to be Eggsy when she grows up, that is true  
Even if the life of a tailor sounds boring and blue

Eggsy’s mother is sleeping the sleep of the rested  
On Christmases prior, her patience was tested  
Not only did she have to find a way to buy gifts  
She often had to protect her son from those fists

The hands that would hurt him, cause her boy pain  
She tried to stop them, but those attempts were in vain  
Finally her Eggsy found a way out of strife  
And along the way got them a new kind of life

That young man is sleeping beside his Prince Charming  
And their earlier activities his mum would find quite alarming  
Eggsy is naked, pressed closed to his mate  
Their hours of lovemaking keeping them up very late

The next day is Christmas and Eggsy has plans  
To slip a band of gold onto Harry’s left hand  
He’d never imagined he’d find such a place  
To be coddled and loved and protected by grace

Harry is everything good, everything sweet in his life  
He wants such a husband, and never a wife  
Harry will stammer and stutter and not believe his eyes  
But Eggsy will kiss him and hug him and enjoy his surprise

They’ll snuggle together, hug with all of their might  
Merry Christmas to all…and to all a good night!


End file.
